


Those goodbyes

by Intheimpalababy (Stonathanstans)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Escort Sam, M/M, Pre-Stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Intheimpalababy
Summary: Dean leaves with Sam. It's the only choice.





	Those goodbyes

The money's tossed onto his stomach, sticking to the come that the man didn't even bother to help him clean up. He pulls it off, counting to make sure that everything is there.   
  
Two grand like he was promised. He takes one thousand and hides it, and puts the other grand on the bed for his father to take later.   
  
The door swings open. His father walks through the door and escorts the man out. Dean's by his side in an instant, wiping away the mess and pressing kisses to his brother's forehead.   
  
“Don't do this Sammy.” Dean whispers. Sam kisses him lightly on the lips before their father comes back.   
  
“I'm doing this for us. A few more thousand dollars and I've saved enough for both of us to move to California.”   
  
The door swings open again and the boys jump apart.   
  
“Sammy.” John's voice is gruff, detached. “Get In the shower. We head out in fifteen. I'm going to get some food for the road.”   
  
He's gone again. Sam slips out of bed and heads towards the shower. Dean follows.   
  
“Just a few more times Dean.” Sam says. The water is hot, perfect to wipe away the balding man that was just inside of him.   
  
“Then let me do it. Sammy you're eighteen. You shouldn't be..”   
  
“They want me. Like the innocence I give off. I can set my own price Dean.”   
  
“I don't like them touching you.”   
  
Sam pulls his brother into the shower with him, Dean doesn't mind the fact that his clothes are wet, John will ask questions and he'll lie.   
  
Sammy had a headache in the shower.   
  
“And you think I like seeing people touch you? Dean I hold back my anger with Dad pats your shoulder. I'd lose myself with the thought of someone other than me being inside you.”   
  
“Sammy.” Dean rests his head against Sam's back.   
  
“Two more times, Max. I'll have enough saved up. You buy us an apartment, get a job and we're set. I have to live on campus my first year but that doesn't matter. No one will know that we're brothers. We can have that life we've always wanted.”   
  
  
                                       -  
  
The night that Sam leaves for Stanford, he eyes Dean. His brother is standing next to John. The money burns in his pocket.  
  
“Come with me Dean.”   
  
“No.” John says. “You made a choice. Dean's not going anywhere. He's committed to finding the thing that killed his mother. You're not. You never cared.”   
  
Sam shakes his head, tears streaming down his face. “Don't say that. Don't you dare say that to me. Dean please come with me.”   
  
Sam's heart soars when his brother takes a step forward, John holds him back.   
  
“I'm going with Sam Dad.”   
  
John pushes him back towards the Impala, Sam steps forward.  
  
“Let him go Dad.”   
  
“No. I know what's going on between the two of you. I've seen it, how relient you were on him, how Dean would do anything for you asked when you gave him that look. It was the same look you gave him on your sixteenth birthday. When he kissed you for the first time. I'll be damned if he's going with you.”   
  
“You have no say anymore. Dean's twenty-two. He doesn't have to listen to you.”   
  
Dean finally speaks up. “He's right dad. I've made my choice. I want to go with Sammy.”  
  
Sam holds out a hand, Dean takes it.   
  
“You go, both of you, don't bother coming back. When people find out the truth about the two of you, I won't be there.”   
  
“We can handle ourselves. We have each other.”   
  
  



End file.
